The present invention relates to a container for belted ammunition, wherein the ammunition forms loops between intermediate walls, the container having a base and walls. Such containers are used for relatively large-caliber rapid-firing weapons, predominantly, but not exclusively, in combat vehicles. In vehicles such as these, as much ammunition as possible must be accommodated in as space-saving a manner as possible in order that the belt can be pulled out of the container easily.
A container of this generic type has been disclosed in DE 31 16 073 A1. However, in the case of this container, the ammunition loops hang between partition walls and the container must be moved to allow pulling out, to the extent that the individual loops are pulled out. The foregoing necessitates an additional drive and dedicated synchronization and control devices for this drive. Furthermore, the hanging arrangement necessitates considerable and greatly varying forces during the pulling out process.
It is the principle object of the invention to design a container of this generic type which ensures that the ammunition can be pulled out easily.